


The Tales of Two First Dates

by irls_goaway



Series: Defenders of the 99th Precinct [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, au - voltron x b99, no editing because im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irls_goaway/pseuds/irls_goaway
Summary: Shiro and Adam’s first date was very different from Keith and Lance’s. For one, both Adam and Shiro were willing to go on the date.orklance and adashi first dates!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Defenders of the 99th Precinct [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Tales of Two First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kind of hit a slump where I wasn't motivated to write anything. Lucky for me, I have been oddly motivated the last few weeks.

Shiro and Adam’s first date was very different from Keith and Lance’s. For one, both Adam and Shiro were willing to go on the date.

Shiro had just gotten kicked out of the precinct by Keith and made his way down to the coffee shop.

The walk took all of three minutes.

It was at that moment that Shiro realized he had no clue how to go on a date. Was he supposed to text Adam that he had arrived, or would that seem too pushy and needy? What else was he supposed to do? He could sit down at a table, but that would be weird if he didn’t order something first. But it felt rude to start without Adam. Was he supposed to pay? He couldn’t just stand there, awkwardly, forever.

Shiro quickly glanced around the cafe, no sign of Adam. Despite being a cop, this was when Shiro’s fight, flight or freeze instinct kicked in.

Thankfully before he could do any of those, he heard his name.

“Takashi!” Adam waved excitedly at Shiro down the street. Shiro returned the wave and dumb grin.

Shiro opened the door a little too early for Adam and Adam did that little walk-run thing people do when that happens. It was lucky, though. This way, he got to check Adam out as he ran.

“How long have you been waiting?” Adam asked.

Shiro glanced at his watch, “Only a couple of minutes.”

“Sorry, my apartment is like a fifteen minute walk away.”

Shiro was definitely no mathematician, but that math didn’t add up.

“But, you got here in five.”

Adam shrugged, “I ran.”

Shiro chuckled and followed Adam to the counter. The place was close to empty, which was unsurprising for 2PM on a weekday.

When they approached the counter to order, Adam smiled at the barista, “Hi, Romelle.”

“Adam, you had two cups already, don’t make me cut you off,” The barista, apparently named Romelle, chided. “And who is this?”

“Oh, this is Takashi,” Adam introduced Shiro.

“Nobody calls me that anymore, just call me Shiro,” Shiro said.

Romelle nodded, “What can I get for you guys.”

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Adam told Romelle.

“Can I get a large black coffee, please,” Shiro said.

Adam scrunched his face up in disgust. “Ew, nevermind, Romelle, I’ll have a large iced macchiato with three shots of espresso and three shots of chocolate syrup.”

“Ooh, are we on a diet today?” Romelle teased. Adam rolled his eyes.

Adam reached for his wallet. “Hey, I’ve got this.”

“No way,” Shiro reached for his own wallet.

Romelle watched, amusedly as Adam and Shiro bickered over who was going to pay. It went on for a while. She didn’t bother stopping it because a) it was the most entertaining thing she would witness during her shift, and b) the place was empty, who cares, right?

Adam turned back to Romelle, “Ro, you choose.”

Shiro and Adam, respectively, held out their cards at Romelle. Romelle eyed both of them dramatically before reaching for Shiro’s card and pressing it to the machine.

Adam gasped, “You, traitor.”

Romelle smiled innocently and went to go make their drinks.

“So, how do you know Romelle?” Shiro made an attempt at small talk. He was never the best at small talk because being a cop meant you were desensitized to, like, everything. Apparently, the severed arm you found in the shop across the street is not good small talk. If only he had known that before his niece’s birthday at Chuck E. Cheese.

“I come here a lot. She’s the only barista that doesn’t roll her eyes when I ask for extra, uh, everything.”

“I see your sweet tooth has somehow not fallen out yet,” Shiro said. It was true in high school, and it was true now. “I remember back in middle school you used to _add_ more sugar to your ice cream.”

“Life is too short to deny ourselves.” Adam declared.

After a few minutes, Romelle handed them their drinks. Shiro took a whiff of Adam’s and, somehow, he felt cavities already forming in his own mouth. Adam’s dentist must be a very happy and wealthy man.

Adam led Shiro to a booth at the back of the cafe and sat down. 

Neither of them said anything. Then they both tried to say something at the same time, and both of them tried to allow the other to go first. Adam chuckled.

“How have you been?” Adam asked.

“Mostly good. Stressed, that’s for sure, but good,” Shiro said, “You?”

“Yeah, same I guess.”

They went on to talk about crazy stories from their jobs. Shiro shared the stories of The Bet in the precinct and how Lance and Keith basically ate, breathed, and lived for felony arrests. There were a few awkward moments here and there, but one of them always managed to fill the silence.

They spent hours in that booth. Only a couple of customers walked in, most of them completely stoned. Adam was in the middle of explaining how James came to live with him.

“So he totalled your car and broke your TV and you still asked him to stay with you?”

Adam shrugged, “He needed a supportive adult in his life. Besides, I had insurance on the car.”

“And the TV?”

“I learned that I should get insurance on my TV.”

Romelle watched the two of them from the front of the store. They seemed to be having a great time, but much as Romelle absolutely adored the fact that Adam managed to get a date with a total hunk, she needed to get home to feed her cats. It was 10:27, meaning it was twenty-seven minutes past closing time. She wasn’t supposed to keep the shop open late, but she also wasn’t supposed to give away all their leftover pastries that would have otherwise gone in the trash.

She dumped the leftover muffins and cookies into a brown paper bag and brought it over to Adam and Shiro’s booth.

Adam, realizing the time, apologized profusely for making her stay past closing time and tried to give her some extra cash, but Romelle refused it, instead opting to tease them.

“Don’t keep him up too long tonight, Shiro. I don’t think I can make a coffee with enough caffeine to keep him up for his classes in the morning,” Romelle quipped.

Adam glared at her, but they both knew there was no malice behind it. 

Without even realizing it, Adam took Shiro’s hand as they left the cafe. It wasn’t unwelcome.

Once they got outside, the cool air hit them like a truck. Shiro had to unlink his hand from Adam’s in order to give him his jacket. Adam would never admit this, but he definitely sniffed the jacket.

“You know, it’s not that late yet, unless you need to get to work really early in the morning, maybe we could take this somewhere else?”

Shiro smiled at Adam, “I’m in.”

“Okay, let’s go. My place is only fifteen minutes away.”

Adam grabbed Shiro’s hand and led the way. _Was this a hookup?_ _Did people still call it that?_ Not that Shiro was opposed to the idea, in fact, it was encouraged. 

However, once they reached Adam’s building, they didn’t go into it. Adam led him to the parking garage and stopped once they reached his car. Without a word, Adam opened the passenger side door and gestured for Shiro to get in.

“What a gentleman,” Shiro said, as he ducked down to enter the vehicle.

Adam stepped into the car and pulled out of the parking garage. Shiro reached for the power button on the car’s speakers.

“Wait, don’t-”

Adam pushed Shiro’s hand away a fraction of a second too late. Britney Spears’ _Toxic_ emerged from the car speakers for two seconds before Adam turned it off. His cheeks were tinted bright red and he refused to make eye contact with Shiro.

“Come on, I’m not judging. In fact, it’s my favourite song,” Shiro said. Despite Adam’s objections, Shiro turned on the speakers once again. He started singing along.

“You’re toxic, I’m slipping under!”

Shiro sang for the rest of the song, and to his absolute delight, he found out that the song was on repeat. Some time around the third play, Adam started singing along with Shiro. Neither of them were particularly good at singing, but it didn’t matter.

Shiro only stopped singing when he noticed Adam pulling off of the road and into a forest.

“Is this the part where you kill me?”

Adam chuckled and said, “Of course.”

Adam walked out of the car and opened Shiro’s car door for him. He grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the forest. It was pretty dark, so he used his other hand to bring out his phone to use as a flashlight. It was clear that Adam knew his way around, because he knew to avoid any obstacles before they even presented themselves. Shiro, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

After a few minutes of branches hitting him in the face, Adam stopped walking.

“We’re here,” Adam declared.

“Thank god. Another few feet and I think I might get blinded by one of these branches.”

Adam finally turned to Shiro, who had multiple scratches adorning his face.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Adam quickly began inspecting every scratch, making sure there was no blood. Shiro was fine, but he wasn’t going to stop Adam from caressing his face. “I’m so sorry, it doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Shiro shook his head and said, “Adam, it’s okay, I’m a cop, I’ve been shot.”

“You’ve been SHOT?” Adam grimaced as though he himself had been shot. “Where?”

“Here,” he pointed to his right bicep, “they had to put in a metal brace. TSA loves me.”

Adam reached for his bicep. Whether this was a sign of concern, or just an excuse to feel Shiro’s muscles, neither of them knew. He took this opportunity to drag Shiro to a large rock in the middle of an open space within the trees. “This is it.”

Shiro looked puzzled, “You brought me here to see a rock?”

“This is a special rock. This is where I come to be alone and think,” Adam said. He gestured for Shiro to sit. Shiro sat, back against the rock in the grass.

“You come all the way out here to think?”

“Ever since James moved in, home has been a little, uh, hectic. Sometimes, not often, when I really need to be alone, I come here. It’s relaxing. No smashed TVs,” Adam explained.

Shiro chuckled. Adam sat down next to him and carefully rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro pressed a soft kiss into Adam’s hair. Shiro adjusted the two of them so that they were lying on their backs, facing the sky. The sky was free of clouds, but some trees still prevented them from getting a perfect view of the stars. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful sight.

They sat there like that for a few minutes. Shiro began stroking Adam’s hair mindlessly, humming “Toxic” by Britney Spears. He wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. That only made it cuter to Adam.

Somewhere along the way, Adam closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Shiro’s body. If anyone asks Adam, he will deny it until he dies, but Shiro swore he heard Adam _purr_.

“Woah!” Shiro sprung himself to sit up and point, “It’s a shooting star.”

Adam was more interested in Shiro’s reaction to the star. His eyes glowed with childlike wonder and his mouth was open wide with astonishment. It was adorable.

“Make a wish,” Shiro said excitedly.

Adam smiled and sat up, “You go first.”

“I can’t say my wish out loud, then it won’t come true,” Shiro said.

“Wanna bet?” Adam taunted.

Shiro turned to Adam with a smirk plastered on his branch-scratched face, “My wish is that I want to kiss you.”

God, that was cheesy as hell, but Adam loved it.

Adam reached out and grabbed Shiro by his shoulders. It definitely was not a very coordinated kiss, but they wouldn’t have had it any other way. Shiro wrapped one hand in Adam’s hair and wrapped his other arm around Adam’s waist. It was an awkward position considering they were both sitting on the ground, but it got the job done. Shiro noted that Adam’s lips were sweet from the ‘coffee’ he drank earlier. Adam hated the taste of black coffee on Shiro’s lips, but he simply didn’t care enough to stop kissing Shiro.

  
  


Keith and Lance’s first date was a totally different story. 

Lance picked Keith up, just to rub it in Keith’s face that he lost the bet and didn’t get to demolish Lance’s car.

Keith sat in silence with his arms folded across his chest, pouting like a little kid.

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset. This is going to be the best date of your life,” Lance said, “it will also be the only date of your life.”

“It would also make it the worst date of my life if what you say is true,” Keith retorted, “also I’ve been on dates before, for your information. This isn’t my first time.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Title of your sextape.”

It was Keith’s turn to roll his eyes. 

Lance pulled over to the side of the road and had to try three times to put the car in park. It was a terrible car and the public would be safer if it were burned. Keith was eager to exit the car because Shiro was right, the smell was awful, but unfortunately, the smell outside was worse.

“Oh my god, where are we, Lance, what the hell?” Keith asked as he pinched his nose.

Lance smiled, “Guess.”

Keith looked around. There was grime everywhere and a small rectangular _thing_ in front of them. It didn’t look like anything at all. However, judging by the smell, it could only be one thing.

“You brought me to an outhouse?” Keith guessed.

This made Lance’s smile grow wider. He shook his head smugly, “No, silly Keith, this is where we are getting our dinner, this lovely food truck.”

Keith looked around again and grimaced. Nothing here should _ever_ be considered a food vendor. He wasn’t even sure how that thing constituted a truck. There was moss growing on, well, everything, or at least, he hoped it was moss. It was a little too brown to be sure. Maybe it _was_ an outhouse to the public. Or to whatever animals lived around here.

“How the hell did you find this place?” Keith asked. Leave it to Lance to find the most disgusting place on Earth for them to get food.

“A magician never reveals their secrets,” Lance said. He places one hand on Keith’s back and pushes him up to the disgusting excuse of a food truck. A man with a long black beard and neon green hair stands inside the truck. Keith needs to remind himself not to be outwardly repulsed.

“What can I get you?” The man asked.

 _Out of here,_ Keith thinks. He looks for a menu somewhere, but if there was one, it’s covered in grime. “Um, whatever you think is the best?” Keith said.

“Same for me,” Lance said and handed the man a twenty. Up until this point he did not realize that he would also be eating the food from this truck. His smirk left his face pretty quickly after that. In the minutes while the man was preparing their (hopefully) food, Keith decided to go back into the car because the smell got to be too much for him. Lance waited outside for their food.

As Keith waited, he brought out his phone to play sudoku. Lance returned to the car with two boxes with steam coming from them.

“I don’t know if I’m relieved or disappointed that the food actually smells alright,” Lance said. He peered over Keith’s shoulder to see what he was up to, “Oh my god, you still play that stupid nerd game?”

“Just because you can’t count higher than 5 doesn’t mean the rest of us are nerds.”

Lance didn’t retaliate with anything and handed Keith his share of the food. Keith leaned in to take a whiff and Lance was right, it didn’t smell bad. It actually smelled...good? Lance also handed Keith a plastic fork and knife. Keith hesitantly stabbed what appeared to be potatoes. He glanced over at Lance who was, surprisingly, enjoying his meal.

“Hey, I thought you ordered the same thing as me, why does yours look so different?” Keith asked.

“Oh, I told the guy that you were a vegetarian after you left,” Lance said, mouth full of pork and rice.

“Oh, thanks,” Keith said. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot to Keith that Lance even remembered that Keith didn’t eat meat. He loved his friends, but god they were forgetful when it came to Keith’s dietary restrictions. Lance remembered.

For the first time that evening, neither Keith nor Lance were teasing each other or trying to insult the other. They ate in peace, until Lance tried to sneak some of Keith’s meal. Then, Keith slapped his hand away.

“It wasn’t long ago that you would have rather eaten me than from the food truck,” Lance said, trying once more to steal some food.

Keith all but hissed at Lance and said, “That was before I found out it was good.”

Lance laughed.

Half an hour later, Lance was driving again and Keith was pestering him as to where they were headed again. Lance refused to divulge any of his secrets. The food truck, despite the smell, was an unfortunate success, but Lance knew their next stop would absolutely _kill_ Keith.

“I hate you so much,” Keith muttered. 

“Awe, that’s so sweet, babe,” Lance said.

“Never call me that.”

The instructor clapped her hands to get their attention, “Less bickering, more _dancing_.”

Keith frowned. He was trying not to step on Lance’s toes, but it was difficult considering he had no clue what he was doing and no clue what any of the words coming out of the instructor’s mouth meant. What the hell is a break step? This was Keith’s worst nightmare: dancing.

“For a band geek, you’re not very good at feeling the music,” Lance teased.

“Playing percussion is very different from dancing,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.

The instructor clapped her hands again to stop them. She walked over to them and tsked, “You are not relaxed enough. You care too much of how well you dance, instead, you must let yourself go, and that is how you will get the fluidity you need.”

The lady pulled Keith away from Lance and replaced Lance’s hands with her own. Keith hated being touched by strangers, and Lance knew that. As much as he enjoyed watching Keith seithe and freak out, the stupid little voice in his head knew it was too far. Lance stepped back into position to dance with Keith, “I think I can get him to relax a bit.”

The instructor frowned, but released her grip on Keith. Lance saw Keith’s chest return back to a regular breathing pace.

“Just follow my lead,” Lance whispered.

“Wow, why didn’t I think of that earlier?” Keith replied sarcastically.

Lance hummed along to the song playing in the studio and began to start moving. Keith fumbled with his feet as he tried to keep up, but his feet eye coordination seemed to have left his body. He was either a beat ahead or half a beat too late. This was one of the rare moments Lance was better than him at something. Keith chose not to include The Bet in this assessment.

Keith was focused on Lance’s feet, trying to mimic his actions as quickly as possibly. Keith felt a finger on his chin, lifting it up, “Don’t focus on the ground, look up, you’re too tense.”

This made Keith more uncomfortable, because looking up meant looking straight at Lance for a prolonged period of time. The two of them had been in staring contests in the past, but this was different. Keith felt vulnerable, but he knew Lance wouldn’t let him fall. Mostly because if he did, Keith would kill him as soon as the date ended.

After Keith stopped staring at the ground, he slowly began to improve. He was stepping on Lance’s toes less and less and the instructor picked on him less often, but Lance abruptly pulled away, “We gotta get going, don’t want to miss the next phase of Plan Date.”

Keith was admittedly a little bit disappointed that they were leaving as soon as he was improving, but not enough to put up a fight. Lance grabbed their coats and Keith’s hand to haul him through the halls and down the elevator.

“Ah, right on time, 7:30 on the dot,” Lance declared.

“For wha-”

A loud fanfare interrupted Keith’s question.

“Oh my god, you did not.”

“I did.”

Keith watched in horror as a mariachi band stood in the middle of the parking lot and began to play _very_ loudly. He remembered telling Lance a few years ago about how much he hated mariachi bands and now he was regretting ever talking to Lance to begin with. The worst part wasn’t even the fact that a mariachi band was standing there playing in front of him, the worst part was that the lead trumpet was ungodly out of tune. As mentioned earlier, Keith was a band nerd so he was about to kill himself.

He was wrong earlier, the night could get worse.

Lance leans down so that Keith can hear him, “I especially requested for the lead trumpet to pull his tuning valve _all the way out_ ,” he said it the way you would expect a Bond villain to reveal their master plan.

The rest of the people in the parking lot seemed to be taking notice of how terrible the mariachi band sounded and began to stare. Keith rushed back to Lance’s car to avoid the stares of people wondering who the hell was responsible for the disturbance.

“On to the next phase,” Lance proudly declared. Keith groaned in response, but he was actually very eager to leave this scene.

Lance severely underestimated how long it would take to drive from location to location because they were currently four minutes behind schedule and the man with the panther he found online was very insistent on punctuality.

“I need to pee,” Keith said.

“Um, can you wait another”- Lance glanced at the clock in the car- “twenty-three minutes?”

“Nope,” Keith said, still playing sudoku, “Pull over at the gas station ahead.”

Lance sighed, but did as he was told. Maybe if he could make a short stop at the man with the panther and then speed over to the graveyard where the clown was waiting, he could make it to the final phase of the date. If only he still had the siren that he _borrowed_ from the precinct.

Lance followed Keith into the gas station, “What do you want?” Lance asked Keith.

“What are you talking about? I want to pee,” Keith looked at Lance like he was wearing a pigeon for a hat.

“You’re using the bathroom, you need to buy something.”

“That’s not a rule, it’s not like the clerk cares, he doesn’t get the money.”

“It’s common courtesy!” Lance said. Keith huffed in response and speedwalked to the bathroom in the back. Lance grabbed himself a pack of Skittles and M&Ms for Keith. Lance still didn’t understand how in the world Keith enjoyed M&Ms, they were disgusting. He paid for them and waited for Keith outside the station. He ignored the multiple texts from _panther man_ telling him to eat his own butt. Okay, so they were skipping the panther stop.

When Keith returned from the bathroom, Lance dropped the bag of M&Ms in his hand.

“Thanks,” Keith said quietly.

“Those are gross, I don’t know why you like them,” Lance said, scrunching up his nose in order to show his disgust. Keith rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Lance’s phone cut him off, “That’s weird, it’s the captain.” He placed his phone to his ear and said, “Hello?”

Keith waited quietly, just popping M&Ms into his mouth.

“Lance, I’m going to need you and Keith to stakeout Orson from a motel across the street from where a CI says that he was spotted with some shady figures,” Captain Altea said.

“Come on, Captain, we’re on our mandatory Bet date, isn’t there _anyone_ else who can do it?” Lance whined into the phone.

“I’m afraid not. I will text you the address right now.” 

The line went dead after that and Lance groaned in frustration, “Captain needs us to go on a stakeout tonight.”

Keith grinned and said, “Thank god.”

“Raincheck?”

“No, absolutely not,” Keith said. Lance couldn’t help but laugh. He led Keith back to the car and navigated to the address the Captain sent them, “Since we can’t continue the date, you want to let me in on what else was going to happen tonight?”

Lance shook his head pitifully, “No, I would prefer to let you guess how close to death you could have come to tonight.”

Keith was still picking at his M&Ms as the two of them sat at the top of an apartment building waiting for any sign of Orson. Lance’s Skittles were long gone, but it took Keith five minutes to get through one piece.

“Hey, will you grab the binoculars?” Lance asked, “They're in my stakeout bag.”

Keith reached over for the black bag and sifted through it, he looked up at Lance and told him, “Your stakeout bag is 98% nuts.”

Lance shrugged, “I get snacky. Besides, nuts are super healthy. They're, like, 0% fat.”

“Lance, that's not true at all. It's actually the opposite.”

“What? That nut vendor lied to me,” Lance cursed. Keith chuckled.

“I think a pigeon just flew out of your car,” Keith said.

“Yeah. The windows don't exactly roll up.”

“The car’s a piece of crap. Why do you love it so much?” Keith asked.

Lance sighed, “You really want to know?” Keith nodded and Lance continued, “I was two days out of the academy, super nervous. Saw this guy run out of a bodega, So I pursued him on foot, 11 blocks. Finally catch him, cuff him, Throw him up against that car. Turned out there was a for sale sign in the window, and, it being the best day of my life, I bought it,” Lance explained, “Thus began the debt.”

“ _Crushing_ debt,” Keith corrected.

“Yeah, you do know me,” Lance said.

“Nut?” Keith offered.

“Only if you throw it,” Lance shifted his body to face Keith. Keith also adjusted himself to aim his throw.

“Ready?” Keith asked, but threw it before Lance could respond. Lance caught it in his mouth and grabbed the bag of nuts from Keith’s hands.

“ _You_ ready?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. Lance threw it purposefully too far forward for Keith to be able to catch it sitting down. Keith still tried to catch it, but missed by a long shot. He and Lance both broke out in laughter as Lance made fun of Keith’s catching technique. Lance’s phone rang and lit up with the Captain’s contact name as they were laughing. He got up from where he was sitting and answered his phone.

“Lance, the night squad is offering a relief team for you and Keith,” Captain Altea said.

“Ooh, we could still make Times Square,” Lance turned to look at Keith who was throwing nuts in the air, trying valiantly to catch one, but failing each time. Lance grinned, “Um, you know what, Captain? Hold off on the relief team. I mean, we’re already here, plus I’m curious to see where this goes.”

“Okay, it’s your call,” Captain Altea responded before hanging up.

Lance strode back over to where Keith was sitting and sat back down, “How are you doing? Any progress?”

Keith grabbed a handful of nuts and tossed them all in the air at once. One of the several nuts he threw landed in his mouth and he smiled triumphantly, “The key is volume.”

Lance nodded, “I see that.” Keith could be really adorable when he wasn’t trying so hard to be brooding and stoic. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and he finally understood the term “butterflies in your stomach”. It was probably just the strange food truck food they ate earlier that day.

They ended up arresting Orson, but Lance didn’t even care about that. Despite the fact that he lost a small fortune on the date that was only a third finished, Lance truly enjoyed himself. Keith was also pleasantly surprised that the date went as well as it did. He saw a contact in Lance’s phone labeled “panther man”, so he was extremely grateful that they were called in for the stakeout. He couldn’t help but wonder what an actual date with Lance would be like. Not in a romantic way, obviously, that would be extremely unprofessional, but he couldn’t help but be curious.

“You like him,” Shiro teased.

“Shut up, no I don’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if there are any errors in this because, as per usual, this is unbetaed.


End file.
